Lost Worlds
by Blazer Blitz
Summary: He was alone in this world, with nothing but a pick, shovel, and a sword. He built, and survived...After a spell goes horribly wrong, Twilight teleports her and her friends to the World of Minecraftia, splitting them apart. Will our hero find them, and bring them back to their land? Fourth story, R&R please, Criticism welcome!
1. A new friend

Reko cricked his neck to one side as he got out of his bed, ready to take on the world in the world that was his…Alone, with only his dog, his farm, and his small village he had built; his large L-shaped house, and his giant Multi-roomed building, which he had lovingly dubbed "The Hotel". The Hotel was made of simple oak planks, with a wool floor, with cobblestone by the counter, he made the tables out of the pistons he had absolutely no use for, other than his hidden chest behind the counter. The pressure pad on top of his crafting table was the key, the hidden chest trick was simple, all he would do is toss a random item he had in his hand onto the pad, and the sticky piston underneath would push the block hiding the chest in the empty space under his furnace. Simple, but effective…Even if it was useless, he used it often, hiding his valuables inside…Of course, the Nether portal in the basement might've been a problem, as it seemed to…Leak out some of the Nether into the Cobblestone room he originally put it in. He picked his red tinted goggles off of the side table, and put them on his black hair, the rest of his clothes were simple as well, just a red shirt and blue pants, although there was nothing he loved more than the simple goggles he had been found with when he first awoke on the beach near his town he had then built. He flicked the switch, straightening out his shirt and pants, and causing the Redstone to bring his table up. He finished the small walk to his food chest, and he set his breakfast cooking: A pork chop and a loaf of bread. He stood at a table, looking out the windows as he ate…What would he be doing today? Maybe dig for more diamonds, and materials, after all, he still had to make up for the Iron Golem he made, which he named Basher, in order to protect his doors…He hated it when the zombies broke them down, he had to get out of bed when he didn't want to and fend off the horde of Zombies…And even though it took him forever and three days to gather the 56 iron and the one pumpkin, he was worth it, as the sound of dying zombies outside guarantied his peaceful slumber. ..A sudden idea came to his head, and he grinned. Often, he would make and sing random songs to keep his spirits up, and when a sudden idea came to his head, he had his task for the day, and he started to sing as he rushed out the door.

"My health goes down! I need a cow…I'll find some wheat! And one egg now… The sweet, sweet treat… All I need is sugar cane! I'll make some cake…I'll make some cake…" He started to sprint off in a random direction, hoping his journey would be successful, and he would find his goal…

**Ponyville Park**

Twilight looked triumphantly at her friends as she closed her book.

"Alright, girls! The new spell I learned is going to help magic research tenfold! The first multi-pony teleportation spell that doesn't char everypony!" She said, rubbing her hooves together. Rainbow looked around, bored

"Whatever, can you just make it quick, Twilight? I have to get back to training…" She stretched her wings, and lay down on the picnic blanket they had before Twilights announcement.

"If everything goes according to plan…We should be back in the library in a second! Now…" Twilight's horn glowed as her five friends watched, a bit worried, but trusting their friends' choice. They didn't notice the blue unicorn mare looking at them from behind a tree, a mischievous grin on her face.

"Finally…Nopony just destroys the Great and Powerful Trixie's wagon, and then turns the entire town on her…" Her own horn glowed; readying a mana spike spell as Twilight's glowed more brilliantly, growing in power. When the spell released, Trixie released her spike spell, screwing with the original spell's coordinates, sending them to Celestia knows where, to which Trixie did not care. Trixie laughed as the final trace of magic disappeared, leaving no evidence that she was there, and then she walked away, grinning to herself proudly.

**Back in Minecraftia…**

Reko grinned as he found his prize, beating it off the sand and grabbing it, making sugar from one of them…It would be enough for one cake, at least. He began to walk back, and was in sight of the village, singing as he jogged along,

"That zombie fell on me! Fell on me~! Just out of nowhere, no one was tellin' me! Tellin' me!"

He was about to home now; he planted some of the sugarcane by the shoreline grass, off the beach. He looked to the sky; the sun was just about to set, deeming the end of his day. He decided to stay and look, the cake could wait, and he wasn't really in a rush anyway for it anyway. He sat down by the shoreline, looking up at the clouds, relaxing as the sun started to set…He sighed, and was about to get up and leave, but then a bright flash of light and an explosion sounded, momentarily blinding him. When he could see again, but could only see a blur of colors hit the water. As much as he wanted to jump in the water, and see what had just invaded his little water outcropping, the moons arrival said otherwise, and he looked around, panicked. He took out his sword, looking for the tall green monster that would inevitably come to murder him…Again. He rushed into his house, slashing at the spiders that dropped into his hair from his roof, and panted. Basher outside was tossing everything into the air, killing them almost instantly, and Reko gave a sigh of relief, and reached into his chest of random inventory things, pulling out a rose and opening the door to give it to the golem, as a sort of silent thank you. He glanced to back to the hotel….The door was open; he had been such an idiot and forgot to close it! Reko slammed the door shut behind him, and ran into his hotel, skeletons and zombies and creepers alike had occupied the main hall….In a funny sort of fashion. They had all seated themselves at the tables, like they were going to be served…But as funny the scene was, they were monsters, and they had to die. He charged a zombie, stabbing his iron sword through it, and slamming the now re-dead corpse into a skeleton, screwing up its aim and hitting a creeper in the head, killing it and making it fall to the floor and disappear in a puff of smoke, and he continued the onslaught of the monsters inside the hotel, until all that remained was him, standing in a pile of rotten flesh, gunpowder, bones, arrows and even a few music disks. He jumped as he heard a voice.

"U-Uh…E-Excuse me? Can you understand me?"

**_Fluttershy:_**

Fluttershy screamed as she felt pain spike through her body, and felt her body seem to…Morph into something it was not. Before she even could look at what had changed, she hit water, and she paddled her way up, and then pulled herself onto a sandy beach. When she could focus again, and when the pain disappeared, she notice something peculiar: A bar in her peripheral vision, near the bottom to be exact; it had a line of hearts, and a line of apples…Whatever it was, she found that it wouldn't go away, no matter how she blinked and shook her head, it stayed…there was also small boxes underneath the two bars, but she didn't know for what. Fluttershy sighed, and slowly rose to her hooves.

"Tw-Twilight? Rarity? R-Rainbow? Anypony?" She said meekly, looking around…the entire world seemed to be…Blocks!?

"What's going on? Where am I?! Help!" She collapsed again, covering her face with her hooves…Her hooves! She looked over them now, they were blocky, just like the world she had landed in…She looked over the rest of her body, and sure enough, her body was just like the rest of this pixelated world.  
"Okay…O-Okay…Stay calm Fluttershy, the others have to be around here somewhere…"

"Ssss..." Fluttershy heard the sound, and immediately yelped and flew up into a tree, hanging onto its…block branch. Underneath her, she saw only a glimpse of a green creature…Then the only thing she saw was a crater where she originally stood, with little blocks floating around…She carefully set herself down, and landed outside the crater…She saw a small town nearby…She didn't like the dark, and the light was welcoming…She started to trot to the village…Until she heard a low moan…She slowly turned around, and shrieked: A two-legged green-faced, scary Zombie! She didn't trot. She sprinted as fast as she could, shrieking and screaming as monsters started to move towards her…She jumped onto a one block high hill, then jumped again over a fence. She panted, and looked behind her…The monsters were still coming, but they were slowed by the gate. She sighed with relief, and turned around…She found herself looking at the legs of some metal…Golem. Her eyes slowly rose to the face of the creature, and it looked down at her…She ran again, behind her to the gate…Then remembered it had monsters. She laid down, putting her hooves over her head and prayed that this nightmare would end….The iron golem was rushing towards her, and…Pushed her behind it. She looked up, and the Golem was bashing the living daylight out of the creatures. When it finished, it looked back at her…And pointed towards the largest building.

"O-Oh..Y-You want me to go into the big house?" It nodded. She smiled, and walked over to the creature, nuzzling its leg.  
"Thank you for saving me….I wouldn't have lived if you didn't help." It patted her mane, and plucked a rose off its chest, and gave it to her. Fluttershy took the Rose, smiling and putting it in her hair…It was nice to have a friend in this blocky world. She nuzzled the golem's leg again, and then walked over to the large house that he had directed her to. She slowly poked her head around the corner, and then gasped. There was a being, wearing a red shirt and a pair of blue pants fighting off skeletons, zombies, and the strange green creature that had exploded when she first arrived. After the room was cleared…She slowly entered, quietly calling out.

"U-Uh...E-Excuse me? Can you understand me?" The being quickly turned around, yelped, and jumped behind a table. Fluttershy quickly spoke, trying to make the best impression she could on the being.

"O-Oh! Please, don't be scared! I'm not going to hurt you, I promise!" It poked its head out of its hiding spot, staring at her...  
"What are you? I haven't seen a mob like you before…" She tilted her head.

"Mob..? What's a mob? I'm only one pony…" The other being got up, still holding his sword in his hand.

"A mob…It's a being. An Entity, a creature. Stuff like that…So that's what you are? A…Pony? Never heard of that before…"

"Really?" She cocked her head, walking closer. "Well…I don't really know why…Ponies are the most common race in Equestria…Unless...Where am I, mister…?" He shrugged.

"Where else but good old Minecraftia? This land is just one big sandbox game…We dig holes, find materials, and find cool things. Then make cool things of our own, because why not?" He paused, the knelt down in front of her to match her height.

"Hey…What's your name, pony?" Fluttershy smiled, holding out her hoof to him.

"My name is Fluttershy…Its nice to meet you…?" He shook her hoof, and nodded.

"Reko…My name is Reko. Two-Hundredth-Twenty-Second. That's how many times I died…." She gasped, stepping away.

"Y-Yo-You're a Z-Z-zombie?!" Reko quickly shook his head no, propping his diamond sword against the table.

"No! No...I'm not a zombie! I am a Minecraftian. I kill zombies. For some reason, Notch gave me the power of…" He paused, just to get dramatic effect. "IMMORTALITY!" Fluttershy just cocked her head.

"You're immortal? But…How?" He just shrugged, picking up various items from the floor.

"I dunno…I guess that's what Notch wanted. And if he says so, then it is." Fluttershy furrowed her blocky brow, thinking.

"If Notch gave you immortality…Is he like your variation of Celestia? Your God, or…Something like that?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Notch made this worlds light, and goodness, Herobrine made the worlds darkness, and evil…" Fluttershy now held her head…It was a lot to take in. A new world, new leaders, even a new body!

"I…I need to sleep to take this all in….It's so complicated..." Reko smiled, finishing picking up the items, and depositing them in a chest.

"Oh! I can help you with that…C'mon. I have six rooms available in the Hotel…And you are the first one to use them! I never actually thought that someone will actually use it!" Fluttershy walked to the counter, sitting down on the...Stair? Yes, it was a stair that was used for the chair…Clever. It did look like a chair by itself.

"That would be nice…Thank you, Reko. You're a nice friend!...My friends! Oh no…T-They…" She started to breath heavily. Reko hopped over the counter, and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Friends? You mean there is more of you?"  
"Y-Yes…My friends T-Twilight, Rainbow, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack! They couldn't have landed far…" She started to get out of her seat to run out the door, but Reko stopped her.  
"Hold up Fluttershy! Its dangerous at night, you can't go out there!"

"B-But…My Fr-Friends…."  
"I'm sure they will be fine until morning…Tell you what? At dawn, I'll head out and search for them…They shouldn't be too hard to find, speaking they would be…Different, like you." Fluttershy sniffed lightly, and nodded.

"W-Well…Alright…If you're going to search for them…I-I guess that they can wait…" He hugged her tightly…He knew the feeling of losing his friends. He had lost two very dear ones….A hobo-slime called Mr_Goop, and a Knight called McFrizzled. He lost them when they had dared to venture to the forbidden Nether. After they all died…He woke up on the beach.

"I promise, Flutters, I'll do what I can to find them. Now…C'mon. The night is young, but I'd rather be in bed right now." He helped Fluttershy to a room, and settled her in.

"I'll put out some food for you when I wake up…Also, don't mind the strange noises from downstairs, in the basement. It's just a portal to hell." Before she could speak, he left. As he promised, he put out a bowl of mushroom stew, an apple and some bread. Steak and Pork chops were his. ALWAYS. He left the hotel, making sure to close the door this time, and went to his house to rest for the night…

"That's enough for now. This is one strange mod…Meh, who cares? It's cool enough for me. I should probably go to bed though…Yeah. Time for bed." The player yawned, and stretched his arms after he shut down his computer, and then laid his head down to rest on a pillow…


	2. A unexpected Trip

(Hello! Blazer here, and here is the Next Chapter in Lost Worlds, straight from the Creative Writing class! I will update a few more as they come, but for now...Enjoy the long awaited chapter!)

"Lets see…Optifine…Too many items…Dynamic Lights…Realistic ponies…Gah, I want to install Mine Little Pony, but I haven't finished the skin…Oh well, later, I guess…" The player finished sorting through his Mod's Folder, and loaded up Minecraft. He selected Single Player, and loaded up "Reko's World"...

As always, the sun rose on the horizon, deeming the start of the day. Reko stretched, and got up, grabbing his goggles and moving downstairs.

"What a strange dream…A new mob? Haha, I am some dreamer…" He grabbed a pork chop, happily munching on it as he looked outside…Suddenly, a thought came to mind.

"Wait…If last night was a dream…" He grabbed out a music disk from his pocket, staring at it. "Then why do I have so much Monster Drops in my inventory?" He finished his Pork chop, and walked out the door. Rotten Flesh, Bones and Arrows littered the ground outside the Hotel, securing the fact that Basher had done his job…But if they were by the door of the Hotel, it meant that there was something worth attacking inside. After picking up everything, Reko pushed the door open. Sure enough, there was a Apple, a Bread, and a Bowl of Mushroom stew on the counter…He could barely believe it…Someone was actually living in the Hotel! Who would have thought? Reko sighed, remember what he promised Fluttershy. With a sigh, he left the Hotel again, to his house. Maybe…He should check the cave systems. There was a good chance that they would be down there, right? And what's the harm in mining a little while he was there...He grabbed his Iron Pickaxe from a chest, his Iron Armor, and a Diamond Sword, then set out…He was just about head to his cave…But then stopped. What was he doing? She was the first Friend he had in a long time…And he was procrastinating to get out of searching for her friends. Reko sighed, putting his pick away in his inventory, but held his sword instead. Then, he began to search the nearby woods for anything that resembles a pony…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Fluttershy awoke, she stretched her arms, and got up. The animals needed to be fed, eggs collected, and many other chores she had to do…She walked out of her room, only to find herself in unfamiliar territory.

"W-What?! Wh-Where am..." Her brain turned on, and she started to recall the previous night, and its happenings.  
"O-Oh…That's right. Reko said he would find everypony for me…" Her stomach growled, and she started down the stairs to see if he left the food out like he had promised. Indeed, on the counter was three different items of food…All strangely flat. After poking around with it, to see what it was, she took the bread, and gave it a little nibble. It had a strange after taste, but other than that it tasted like fresh bread! She quickly finished it, and then saw something…It was the apples in her pretrial filled with each bite she took. She took the bowl this time, and watched her apples to confirm this, and as she slurped the soup, it did indeed fill. It filled the bar to full apples! She smiled, and sighed with content. She took the apple as a snack, just in case…But what should she do now? She started toward the door, and poked her head out…The golem was wandering around, there was a dog chewing on a bone, and a pen that had pigs, and cows, and sheep inside…Wait, what? She trotted over to them, cocking her head.

"U-Um…Hello?" A cow turned to her.

"Mooo."

"Oh, you don't need to act like that. You can speak Equestrian…Can you?"

"Mooo."

"….You can...Right?"

"Moo." Frustrated, she moved on to the sheep. She KNEW that they could talk!

"What about you, Mr. Sheep? You can talk, can't you?"

"Baaa…." She face hoofed, and gave up.

"I see…So nobody here can talk. I guess that's why Reko seemed…Lonely. Oh well…" Next to the pen, there was a chest. Due to her curiosity, she walked over and opened it…It was filled with wheat and seeds. Almost all the animals turned to her as she held one of the wheat…Well, at least she could be friends, right?

"Oh? Well…You must be hungry. Okay then! Here you go…You get some wheat, and you get wheat…" She started to toss the wheat into the pen, and the animals started eating it…She couldn't help but giggle as pixilated hearts floated up. But, after seeing what the hearts represented, her eyes widened. After a few seconds, and a lot of animals squishing faces together, the population of the cows, sheep, and pigs bloomed, doubling at least with calves, piglets, and baby sheep.

"W-Wait, no! I didn't…Oh! Please, don't, oh Celestia, what have I done!?" She began to panic…How would Reko react when he got back, and saw that she somehow made all of his animals have babies?! She squeaked in frustration, and walked out, trying to figure a way to make this so it wasn't so…Bad. She…Could say that she was just feeding the animals, and they just did it on their own! Yes, that would do! After all, lying to a host is bad…But what if he didn't want her to feed them? Oh, what was she to do…Fluttershy walked into the hotel again, sighing…She sat at one of the tables, thinking of all the things she could say, but none of them seemed to be a good excuse…She put her head on the table, groaning as her brain denied her anything but the truth. She couldn't think with that strange groaning sound from the basement...Wait. A strange groaning and moaning sound? Fluttershy arose from her seat, curiously looking behind the counter…There was a trap door by the oven. She walked over to it, and put her ear against the small hatch. Sure enough, the sound came from there…She gulped, and flipped the hatch open. It was a dark hole, with a ladder down…At the bottom, she could see a dim light…She gathered what courage she had, and descended down slowly into the darkness…And when she made it to the bottom, she remembered what Reko had said about the basement. As she looked into the room, there was several eve- burning fires, sand that seemed to have a dark aura, and a black cracked blocks made up a rectangle at the back of the room, with a evil purple aura surrounding the middle squares…Reko's words came to her now.

"Don't mind any noise in the basement…It's just a portal…To hell. " Fluttershy said in time with the voice Reko left behind…Normally, she would have run back up the ladder, out the window, and into a nearby cloud…But, she couldn't help but walk to the portal…It was almost hypnotic to way the purple aura swirled around…She put her hoof to the portal aura, feeling it…Its aura slowly spread to her hoof. It felt warm…Not to hot, just like the perfect bath…She closed her eyes, enjoying the strange warmth…Until she felt herself start to fade away. When she felt parts of her body start to disappear, she screamed and tried to get away. Too late. Her body soon faded into the portal…

**Reko**

After a day of wandering, Reko could not find anything that even resembled a pony…Except for a few animals, like the cows, pigs, and sheep. With a heavy sigh, he left his search for the day, placing a small dirt tower pointing towards his village, just in case they were too afraid of him.

"Okay! If…If there is any "Ponies" here…I come in peace. Your friend Fluttershy had asked me to find you while she rested…So, if you are here..Bah, what's the point…There isn't anyone out here." With that, he began his walk home, leaving behind his search. It was dark when he finally got to his village. He put his gear into his chest, and walked into the hotel to tell the bad news.

"Flutters?...Hey, Fluttershy. I have a bit of bad news…Fluttershy? Where are you?" He started to walk through the hotel, checking the rooms…Room after room, he checked, but to no avail. He started to panic now…Not because it would hurt his reputation, he didn't care about that. He cared about his friend! He didn't want lose another…

"Fluttershy! Flutters, where are you?!" He looked around the room, worried…Maybe he was a bad host? No…He had done nothing wrong…Sighing, he sat down at the counter, thinking how badly he must have been for her to leave…Was it because he hurried her into her room? Because he told her he had a portal to hell in the basement? Was it the food?...Wait. The portal! He looked over, and, sure enough, the hatch was open. He never jumped down it so fast before. Normally he feared the nether, and only ventured into it when he was desperate for some glowstone. But now, he could not even look at fear. He gulped, and drew his diamond sword from his bag, and walked into the portal. The familiar sense of being taken apart, and put together soon swept over him, and he closed his eyes…Then, when he opened them, he found himself in hell. The portal sat on the cliff, as it always had ever since he built it, overlooking the lava pools that was churning and lurching around. The Netherrack was the entirety of the ground, with only a few blocks of Soulsand scattered about. He had to be careful of the gray blocks…They made him a bit slow whenever he walked onto it. Scattered about, there was the Zombie Pigmen, wielding their golden swords…Thankfully they won't attack unless attacked.

"GRAAAAAH!" He heard the scream of the worst thing in the nether, the Ghast, which screamed and fired a fireball at him. With a quick reflex, he turned around and slashed the fireball right back at it.  
"That's right, you! Return to sender!" He decided that running into a battle would not bode well, especially near a portal. He started to run away, calling out for Fluttershy as he went. Every time he was just out of range of the portal, he put down another arrow made of dirt pointing toward the portal, and every time he couldn't see the arrow, he made another…He hoped that he didn't miss her when searching…That would be bad. Where was she?

**Fluttershy**

Fluttershy coughed as she awoke, her hooves pushing into some sort of soft red brick. There was red walls around her…It looked like some sort of fortress. When she got up, something fell off of her. He reached around to see what it was…It was two things. A pair of tattered pants, and an equally tattered brown coat.

"H-Hello?" She called out, folding the clothes and putting it on her back. "W-Who's there? T-Thank you for the..Um...Clothes…Hello?" She gulped, her mouth dry…Where was she? She looked out into a hall…And saw a window of a sort. Her eyes widen as she saw what was outside…Nothing but red dirt, with lava lakes all around. And the crumbly brick under her…Looked like it would fall right out from under her. She squeaked, flapping her wings to be safe. She heard a groan mixed with a oink…And when she turned about, she saw a zombie…That looked like a pig! It had rotting bits of porky flesh, half of its face was melted off, and what face it had left, the edges were a rotting green. She screamed, flying in the other direction, only to find more.

"Hey! You there, over here!" She turned towards the sound, only to find a head…Of a sort. It was a small green glob, wearing a black hat. She knew that it was the one that talked, because she could see its mouth moving.

"Well? C'mon! Quickly, before the Blazes come!" Quick to see the alternative, she zoomed up the stairs, grabbing the goopy thing and into the room. There was a wooden door at the end of the hall, to which she threw open the door, and hide inside…

"Well. That escalated quickly." The slime jumped onto her head, and looked down at her.

"I-I'm…I'm sorry…I-I got scared…Really, really scared…." She laid her head down in her hooves, and began to cry…  
"Hey! Hey! If your going to cry, at least let me soak up the tears!"  
"W-What? Wh-Why?"  
"….I'm dying. Death by drying out, to be exact…I'm a slime, and I need water or Liquid in general to survive…" This was too much…So much death. So, she did as he asked, and put him under her head, letting him soak up her tears. She must have been crying for at least five minutes before she stopped, and got up. The slime head looked at her, he seemed to have grown a little bigger.

"Hey, what are you going to do?"

"I-I…I need to get out of here. Please, you know this place…Can you help me get out of here?" The slime jumped up and down.

"Of course! I know this nether fortress like the back of…Um…Well, what WAS my hands. Let me onto your head, and I'll tell you where to go!" Fluttershy smiled, and put him on her head.

"Thank you…But…What are we going to do about those zombies? They're everywhere…"  
"The Zombie Pigmen? They're passive. They won't attack unless attacked, so you're fine! Now, the Blazes, they will attack without warning. I'll watch your back if you watch mine. Got it?"  
"Got it! Lets go…Um..Wait, what's your name, mister slime?"  
"…I…I don't know. I haven't really remembered anything ever since I was stranded here."

"Oh…I'm sorry."  
"It's alright! Let's just go. I don't want to die…Out that door, take a left and the first path on the right…"

**Reko**

After a few hours of searching, he turned up with nothing. Fluttershy was no-where to be seen…He searched the deepest, darkest hole there was in the nether, and STILL couldn't find her.

"Damn it…Why did she even go through the portal! I warned her…Sorta." He sighed, slicing through a Zombie Pigman out of frustration. After killing the horde that followed, he sighed, eating a piece of cooked pork they dropped.

"Where could she be…Wait a minute! Fortresses!" Reko quickly stood up, grinning. That was it. She must have fled to a fortress! There was one that was close by, and she must have somehow ended up there! He put his sword on his back, picking up the rest of the pork, and started towards the fortress.

"GRAAAAAH!" He quickly drew his sword as the scream initiated a fireball…But when he turned, the Ghast wasn't even looking at him…It was firing at a spot across a chasm. He knew whatever was there had to be able to draw hate from a Ghast…And the only thing that drew hate was..

"I don't believe it! McFrizzled! Mr_Goop! Is that one of you?!" He quickly drew his pick, and mined like he never mined before, digging through the wall to the other side. After he finished, he saw the fireball launch. With a quick movement, he barrel-rolled in front of the target and sliced the fireball right back at it. Then, he drew his bow, and fired off arrows, until finally, with a horrible cry of pain, the Ghast died. He turned to the Ghast's original target…And dropped his bow. It wasn't one of his friends…It was a injured rainbow-haired pony, same as Fluttershy. The pony looked up at him, and slowly began to back away…

"N-No…Please, D-Don't kill me…" He picked up his bow, and drew back the string….  
"S-Stop..I didn't do anything to you!" The bow was at full strength now, and he fired. The pony squeezed her eyes shut as the arrow whizzed past her, and into a nearby Ghast that was sneaking up behind her. After firing a few more arrows, he put his bow back.

"Wh-What?"  
"It's alright…Rainbow? I think that what she said your name was...Fluttershy sent me to find you." She gulped, but her ears perked up at the name.

"R-Really?...How can I trust you?! How do I know your not some spy!?"  
"You can't, sadly. Only thing you have to go off of is that I saved you…Sadly, I have some bad news."  
"…And what's that?"  
"Fluttershy is here, in the nether. She must have gone into it when I was searching the Overworld for you. "She wearily got up, brushing off her coat, and then tried to open her wings. She flinched in pain.  
"Ow! That..Thing-"

"Ghast."  
"Whatever! It busted my wings! I can't fly…" He groaned, digging through his inventory.

"Lets see…No, no..Not that…Hm." He pulled out a carrot that he found in a village on his search.

"Eat up. It will help…I think." Rainbow raised an eyebrow, and then slowly took the pixilated carrot.

"How..Will eating a carrot make me fly again?"

"Trust me. A fully belly heals wounds…Hey, there it is!" He hopped onto a small hill, and pointed. Hanging from the ceiling, was a red brick building.

"…I don't believe you. Fluttershy would never go into a creepy place like that!" He sighed, putting his hand to his head.

"Look…I know that she probably wouldn't…But take into consideration. This is hell, anything could happen…Including being somehow dragged into that "Creepy Place". Our best bet is to look for her there. I know how important she is…And I don't want you to lose a friend here like I did."

"What…? What do you mean, have you been here before?"  
"Several times."

"…Who was-"  
"I don't want to talk about it." She rubbed her arm, then nibbled the carrot…It tasted pretty good, all things considering. She gulped the bite, and walked up to him, putting a hoof on his hip.

"Hey…Lets go. IF she is in there..She's scared. This place isn't anyplace for anypony, especially her." He nodded, hopping off the hill, and heading towards the fortress…

"Then what are we waiting for, Rainbow? Allons-y!"

**Fluttershy**

Fluttershy ran, fast as she could, through the fortress, taking directions from the strange creature on her head.  
"Okay! Now, left at this turn…Or, wait..Yes, left. " His directions left them in a staircase room, with strange mushrooms growing on sand.  
"Oh! Netherwart! Take those, they are very useful in potions. " She gulped, and quickly pulled them out, as fast as she could. She was sweating from the intense heat. While the slime enjoyed it, she needed to take a break. After harvesting the "Netherwart", she fell on her flank, panting.

"T-Too…Hot…P-Please, Mr. Slime..I need to stop…"  
"We can't stop now! We're almost out of this hell hole!"

"B-But…I need to rest…"  
"And I need water! Rest when you're dead or dying! I don't want to die again…" She groaned, getting to her hooves again, and starting up the stairs…  
"A-About how much further?"

"Up these stairs, through the hallway, and then you're out!...Uh-Oh, that bad news…"  
"W-What? What's the bad news?"  
"N-Nothing! Just run when I tell you, okay?"  
"O-Okay…" She made it to the top of the staircase, and slowly walking to the end of the hall…There was something strange there. It looked like a little cage, which was on fire, with a creature inside.

"Mr. Slime…? What's that?" Suddenly, when she began to draw close, its fire intensified, and several floating fiery creatures popped into existence

"Remember when I said to run when I tell you?" the creatures turned their heads towards them…  
"Y-Yes? U-Um…"  
"Yeah. Run!" The creatures fired a fireball at the pair, and Fluttershy did what she was told…In the other direction. She screamed in fear as the fires started to ignite her surroundings.

"Wait! No, not that way! Stop it, you strange creature, go TOWARDS them!" She didn't listen, she just wanted out. Down she went, through the halls, past the zombie pigmen, and back into the closet with the wooden door.

"Well. What a way to cut our progress." She panted and laid down, holding her head in her hooves.

"I don't want to be here anymore! I don't I don't I don't!"  
"I know! That's why I was helping you! If you ran the RIGHT way, we would be done with this place!"  
"I-I'm…I'm sorry…I must be useless…" The slime sighed.

"No…I'm sorry. I was probably pushing this too far." She got back up, and opened the door.  
"N-No…Well, yes, but...Oh, it doesn't matter. As long as we're safe, I'm sure we will find another way out…Hopefully without those strange creatures." The slimes chuckled.

"Yeah…I guess we can try to find a way out that fits those prerequisites. Let's go left this time, okay?" Fluttershy smiled up at the slime, and opened the door…

**Reko**

"AAAAAAAH!" Both Reko and Rainbow turned their heads as they heard the scream…It wasn't a Ghast scream. It was..

"FLUTTERSHY! Don't worry, pal! I'ma coming!" Without warning, Rainbow ran up the hill towards the entrance, only to come flying back down.

"Ow Ow OW! Okay, you need to help me clear those things out! Fluttershy's life depends on it!"

"What things-" He stopped when he saw the floating creatures…The Blazes.  
"Oh. Those things…Yeah, I got it. Here! Break the spawner!" He tossed his pickaxe at her, then charged at the Blazes, slashing at the head, not the floating magic rods that covered its body. Reko had to admit, he was doing a good job tanking them around…Rainbow on the other hand, was taking her sweet time breaking the spawner.

"Hurry up! I can't hold these things off forever!" Reko shouted, slashing the Blaze at his rear.

"I'm trying! It won't break!" He groaned, kicking a Blaze away, and tossing his sword at her while kicking the pick into the air, and grabbing it out of the air .

"For the love of Notch...Guard my back!" He started to mine the block over and over, and grimaced as one of the fireballs hit his back…He was lucky that his progress didn't get cut by that.

"I said to DEFEND me! Not let them get my back!" Finally, after a few more seconds of picking, the block finally broke, and the spawns soon stopped. He tossed the pick into the back of a Blazes head, making it disappear. Rainbow had fallen down, on her flank, his sword almost falling off the edge into a lava pool. Reko sighed, and picked up the sword and helped Rainbow back onto her hooves.

"O-Okay…Look, I'm sorry, okay? I don't know-"  
"Its fine, Rainbow. Just as long as you don't, you know, get me killed. Now, C'mon. Fluttershy is in here somewhere, and we have to find her." Rainbow grinned.

"Couldn't have said it better myself! Lets go!" Together, the pair ran into the fortress, and down the stairs. It took Rainbow only a second to realize that Zombie Pigmen didn't attack, and she avoided them as best as she could, leading Reko through the fortress…

"Hey, why are you leading?" Reko frowned, trying to keep up with the mare.

"Because I'm awesome, that's why!"

"Sorry, that's not a valid reason. I'm the one with the Diamond Sword, remember?" She rolled her eyes, slowing down to let him ahead.

"Ugh, Fine. I'm still more awesome than you, though…"

"Are we really going to argue about this now!?" Reko shouted, twisting around to face her, with enough volume to make her back up a few steps.

"U-Uh…"  
"Geeze! I thought Fluttershy's friends wouldn't be such a brat!"

"Hey! I am not a brat, you Jerk!"

"Well, you could-"  
"Ssss-" With a quick turn around, Reko only saw the green monster for a second, before he got blasted back, slamming against Rainbow. There was a large hole in the ground, and walls.

"Wh-What…That's not possible! Creepers never spawn in the Nether!" Reko shouted, getting up, and quickly searching his pockets..He only had a few blocks of dirt, and that wasn't enough to get across. Rainbow groaned, getting to her hooves.  
"T-That's what that thing was? A Creeper?"  
"Yeah, bloody nasty things, sneak up on you real quiet…Then explode and try to kill you. Ow…"  
"Are you alright, Reko?" He checked his health. He didn't have any food to help his three missing hams. His health was sliced in half. They needed to get out…Quickly. They wouldn't survive another battle.  
"No. I'm not…I'm half dead already…Damn it! This is Mineville all over again!"  
"Mine-"  
"Don't ask. Look…Over there. Get those blocks, and bring them to me. We need to get across this gap, and I don't have enough blocks to do it."  
"Erm…Right! But I want to hear about about Mineville later!"  
"Fine! Just bring me those blocks! We don't have much time!" She nodded, and then flew over, grabbing the blocks quite inefficiently, picking them one by one. Reko groaned, slapping his head.  
"Just put them in a stack, and pass them over! How hard is that?" She blinked, and then moved them against the other blocks, and looked surprised on how they merged.

"Yes! They are stackable! Now pass them over! I hear Blazes!"

"How..But..Thats not possible! I'm no egghead, but I know how things should work!" Reko was getting impatient.

"Just bring them over!"

"Fine! Geeze…And you call me a brat." She said, flying over, and tossing the blocks at him. He quickly grabbed them, and then crouched, turned his back to the gap, and then began to place blocks to make a makeshift bridge.

"This is so stupid! How come gravity doesn't work?!"

"Whats gravity?"  
"Wha-…You know what? Nevermind. I'll ask Twilight when we find her. She at least will give me a reasonable explanation. Lets go!"  
"Perfect thinking! Allons-y!" Reko said, charging off around the corner, and Rainbow followed close behind. They turned left, took a right, and then stopped…There was a two way split, one leading up a flight of stairs, and another going down the hall…Reko turned around, pointing up the stairs.  
"Hey, you got more health. You go up there…I'll cover you." She sighed, and trotted up.

"You know…I'm beginning to dislike you now…"  
"Why? Because I don't want to die again?"

"Yes! I…Wait, what do you mean again?"  
"I'll tell you when we get back to the Overworld. Is it clear up there?"  
"Yeah…There is just a open door, and a empty room."  
"A door? Those don't spawn either…" He walked up, and looked. Sure enough, there was a door, that lead to nowhere but a small two by two block room. Reko turned back, a smile on his face.

"This is awesome! Good find, Rainbow! Doors don't spawn in the Nether, so if there is one, that means there was a player here…And if there was a player, that means that there is a good chance of it being Fluttershy!"  
"Really?!"  
"Yes! C'mon, they must be close! Hurry!" Reko said, running down the stairwell, and down the hallway. Rainbow Dash followed behind, using her wings to fly past him, and then turned left. Reko turned the corner, but Rainbow seemed to have rushed too far ahead, leaving him by himself. Groaning, he called out.

"Rainbow! Hey, wait up!...Rainbow? Damn it…" He rushed left, but stopped dead in his tracks. There was a person there…His back was turned to Reko's…It looked like "Steve"…A player that hadn't found what his true skin was, expect he couldn't see his face, because he was turned around.

"Hey! I didn't expect to see anybody here…Are you alright? AFK, or something?" The player slowly turned when he heard Reko's voice…Then, Reko ran. Faster than he was probably allowed…The player was Herobrine. Herobrine, the dead brother of Notch. Reko cast a glance back at him, and saw that he wasn't there. When he turned back, He was knocked to the ground…Herobrine's white eyes stared at him as he laid on the floor, a Diamond pickaxe in his hand. Reko couldn't move…He was frozen with fear.  
"Mortal…You seemed to be lost. Why don't you…Return to your home…" Herobrine grinned, and Reko raised an eyebrow, then he realized what he meant…Herobrine quickly picked the two blocks Reko was on, causing him to fall down through the floor. Reko screamed with fear, quickly stabbing the block in front of him, the block Herobrine was on, and it held him.

"Heh…You fear death. How very Mortal of you. Always trying to avoid the Inevitable…But sadly, I won't allow you to live-Ugh!"  
"Get away from him, you white eyed freak!" It was Rainbow, who kicked him down the hole, into the lava below…Reko grunted, pulling himself up and grabbing his Sword. He got to his knees, and quickly hugged Rainbow.

"U-Uhm…You…You're welcome?"  
"O-Oh….B-By Notch…Don't curse my life…H-Herobrine….You just killed Herobrine. He…You just killed a God…"  
"You really think that I would die by Lava? Really?" Reko and Rainbow both yelped as they heard Herobrines voice, and they turned around. Herobrine was walking towards them, with his pick in his hand…Rainbow began to rush forward, but Reko stopped her by grabbing her tail and pulling her back.

"No! You need to find your friend. I'll handle him…I got my courage…*Gulp* Sorta back…" Reko drew his pickaxe and sword, tossing the pick to Rainbow, and readied his sword. Rainbow looked up at him, and took the pickaxe within her mouth, taking a fighting stance.

"I'm not leaving without you. I may not like you…But if Fluttershy trusts you, I can tolerate you…But if you're lying to me, I'm going to kick you into the lava myself!" Reko turned his head, with a smirk, then nodded. Herobrine cocked his head, staring at Rainbow.

"Heh…What a interesting creature…I have seen one more like that…As well as a weak slime she was carrying."  
"What-…! No…No!" Herobrine grinned, tossing a black cap across the gap…Reko got to his knees as he picked it up.

"M-Mr…Mr_Goop…This…"  
"Was his tattered hat, I know. He was weak…Just like your stupid Guardian, Frizzled." Reko grit his teeth, and tightened the grip on his sword.  
"Bastard…Those were my friends…"  
"And what are you going to do Mortal? Run? rUn AwAy? LiKe YoU HaVe AlWaYs DoNe?!" Herobrines voice got sketchy, and uneven. Reko began to breath heavily, and then charged. Herobrine just disappeared when he swung, and reappeared behind him, digging his pickaxe deep into his back. Rainbow flew up, and then dived down, bringing her hoof down onto Herobrines head. It didn't do much, and Herobrine turned around, leaving Reko on the ground, and then grabbed Rainbow by her throat.

"Ah…Such a delicate…WeAk…RaCe…Do YoU FeAr DeAtH, PoNy? Do YoU fEaR tHe CoLd?!" Herobrine shouted, tightening his grip on her, making her drop the pick in her mouth…  
"AnSwEr! WhAt Do YoU FeAr?!" For some reason…She just chuckled, and nodded behind her…Reko Grunted, and then stabbed his sword through Herobrines chest. He dropped Rainbow, and Reko slowly brought his sword back out…Herobrine laughed, stumbling back.

"H-Heh…T-That was…fun. I…I LoOk FoRwArD tO ThE NeXt TiMe We MeEt…MoRtAl…" Herobrine stumbled backwards, falling out back into the hole, and disappearing into the lava…Reko coughed, falling to his knees. Rainbow rushed to his side.  
"H-Hey! S-Stop it…Get up! We need to find Flutters! Don't…Don't die now!" Reko shook his head…He was at a half a heart, and he didn't have any hams on his hunger bar left. He slowly got back up to his feet, and grabbed the pickaxe in his back, and slowly pulled it out. Gasping in pain, he held it…Enchanted, like he would expect from Herobrines own pickaxe. It had unbreaking, efficiency three, and a strange enchantment called Corruption. He put it in his bag, and limped down the hallway, holding his friend's hat in hand. Rainbow kept by his side, holding him up, making sure he didn't stumble or fall.

"I-I…I got you..I got you, don't worry…"  
"I'm not…H-Hey…Hold up. L-Let me give you…*Cough* My armor…You need it more than my mangled corpse…" He said, and Rainbow moved him to the side of the hall, and he slowly pulled his armor off his body, and put in on the ground in front of Rainbow.  
"Th-There…I should be able to g-go faster now…Wear that. It will protect you…" She cocked her head, and then slowly nodded, and put it over her body. Reko coughed, and began limping down the hallway again, with Rainbow at his side.

"L-Look…I-" Rainbow began to speak, but she was silenced by his hand.  
"Sh!...*Cough* Did..Did you hear that?"  
"No…Wait..What?" She perked her ears, and then her eyes widened as she heard…Voices!

"Fluttershy?! Flutter!" Rainbow shouted, and then dashed off, making Reko slip and fall on his face.

"R-Rainbow? Rainbow Dash! Oh my gosh, I found you!" Flutter turned the corner, and then got a hug from Rainbow. Her head only had her mane.

"Fluttershy! I can t believe that your okay!" She grabbed her hoof, and began leading her. "Don't you worry, Flutters! I'm going to get you out of here!"  
"W-Wait! No, we have to go back! My friend fell off my head! He could be hu…hurt…Reko?" Her head turned to Reko, who was just getting up from the floor. He waved, before limping over to her

"Hey…What did I tell you about the basement, Fluttershy?"  
"O-Oh…U-Um…I-I.." Reko laughed, and ruffled her mane, smiling.  
"Forget it. What matters is that we get out of here, and fast.  
"No! We need to find Mr . Slime!" Reko blinked, and he got on one knee, staring straight into Fluttershy's eyes.  
"Slime…Did he talk? Was he green? This is important!"  
"U-Um…Y-Yes. He could talk…And he was a green slime…He also had a hat, but he dropped it...! That hat! Its…" Reko couldn't help but fall back and laugh, his face brighter than the lava below.

"I-I…I don't believe it…He…He's alive! My friend is alive! Mr_Goop is alive! That means McFrizzled is alive too! Oh, by Notch above! Thank you, Fluttershy!" Reko got up, and began to limp where Fluttershy had just entered from.  
"I'll be back! You two follow the arrows out, back to the real world! I'll be back, one way or another!" Fluttershy began to protest, but Rainbow smiled, and put a hoof on her shoulder, stopping her.  
"We should listen, and get out of here. I think he will be alright." She looked to protest again, but then stopped, and nodded.  
"I…I guess you're right…When we first met, he had just cleared out a entire room of Zombies and Skeletons, and a big green thing he called "Creepers".." Rainbow laughed as they walked to a open window and took flight.  
"Haha! Yeah, right. Zombies…Good one, Flutters! C'mon, lets get out of here!"

**_Reko…_**

Reko grinned, running down the hallway, a new kind of excitement and energy filling his center. For some reason, he could run faster, despite him being starving. He shouted, trying to catch the attention of any creatures, or in this case, person, who might have fallen down in the hallway.  
"Goop! I know you're here! It's me, Reko! Mr_Goop!" He turned a corner, and grunted as he fall kicked down…He looked up and Herobrine glared down at him. Reko gulped, and tried to draw his sword, but, for some reason, it just..Disintegrated into thin air.  
"Mortal…You are foolish, but strong. You are a strange Mortal, that's for sure…And that's why.." Herobrine lifted Reko by his neck, making him stare straight into his white, dead eyes.  
"I must find out what makes you special." Herobrine began to Squeeze his neck, choking Reko.  
"GiVe Me YoUr SoUl, MoRtAl…" Reko gasped for air, reaching into his bag, trying to find anything to attack him with, until he found Herobrines Pickaxe…With it being the only thing that was able to grab, he whipped it out of his bag, and dug it right into Herobrine's forhead…That seemed to do the trick, because Herobrine screamed in pain, dropping Reko as he tried to get it out.

"WhAt HaVe YoU DoNe?! WhAt HaVe YoU DoNe, MoRtAl?!" Herobrine screamed in pain, his body becoming particles, slowly fading away. Reko coughed, shaking his head to clear his vision, and then quickly ran up, and kicked him down

"I…Got my revenge..For the first time you killed me and my friends." He coughed, and then watched as Herobrine faded away, leaving only the pick. Reko sighed, and picked the pickaxe back up, and then limped down the hallway. He was still, as strange as it was, at half a heart of health. It was a strange miracle that he was still alive. He didn't get five blocks when he heard a squishing sound. He turned the corner, and then he was a slime, jumping down the hallway. Reko gulped, and then walked to the slime. It turned around, and then it jumped backwards…

"Whos-!...Wait a minute…" Reko fell to his knees, and then hugged the slime.  
"Uh…Reko! Its you, Reko! Oh by Notch, How could I forget you?!"  
"Don't worry. No homo."  
"Good…What the hell happened? Why didn't you come for me sooner?...Also, have you seen my hat? I dropped it.." Reko chuckled, standing up, and then putting his old tattered hat on Mr_Goop's head.

"Ah, thanks."  
"I didn't get to you sooner, because I thought you were dead already."  
"C'mon, you know I don't die that easily! I survived about…Ten weeks alone! I didn't die once!..Yeah, I am starving, and am only…Erm…A head. It's strange though…I didn't remember anything until I saw you." Reko blinked, and then started walking out, back to the portal home.  
"Well, don't worry. What matters now is that you're safe, and that you are going to be fine. Some water should do you fine, and then everything will be just the way it was."  
"Yeah…But…What about McFrizzled? I know that he was our friend too…"  
"I know…Maybe we will find him later, though. Ha, he might just be at a far corner of the map, you know how that hermit is!" They both laughed, and then walked down the stairs, and then walked out of the fortress, and finally…Back out to the portal, into their home. The monsters gave the pair a wide berth, leaving them with a clear passage. Even the Ghasts had steered clear of them, and as the pair walked, the Pigmen stopped, and stared at them, waving their swords as if to say.."Goodbye". Reko couldn't help it, he waved back, and Mr_Goop jumped up and down in Reko's arms. Soon they entered the portal, and returned to the Overworld, leaving the Nether behind, to do its own business. Of course, after Reko and Goop had entered the Overworld, Reko accidentally dropped Mr_Goop into a fire.  
"Agh! Fire fire fire!" Mr_Goop shouted, and then hopped out, and then jumped onto Reko's back.

"Er..Sorry! I'm going to get you water! I promise!" Reko began to rapidly climb the ladder up, making his way past the two ponies who were chatting inside the hotel, then ran outside and chucked Mr_Goop into the pond. Rainbow and Fluttershy ran out of the building, to Reko's side. Rainbow spoke first, cocking her head up at Reko.

"What in the hay was that all about, Reko? I heard "Fire!" and then you just bolted out here!"  
"Uh..Yeah. I accidentally dropped Mr_Goop when I came back...He may have been on fire. Maybe."  
"What?! You-"  
"Besides! He needed to get some water anyways! He was dehydrating!" The three turned to the pond as they head Mr_Goop shout.  
"And now I'm drowning! Help me, you fool!"  
"Right! Coming, Goop! Don't die! I'll be right back." Reko said, running to the pond, and picking Mr_Goop up from the pond. He looked over the head: It was bigger. Much bigger.  
"There. Better now, Goop?"  
"Yeah! Thanks for that! Uh…Just put me in a cauldron, or something, next time! I will drown if you don't!"  
"Alright, alright, get off my back…" Reko rolled, his eyes, jumping out of the water, and onto the grass. Fluttershy ran up to him.

"Mr. Slime! Oh, I'm so glad you're okay! I'm sorry that you got left behind…I just got so scared from that pigman, that I just ran off! Won't you forgive me?"  
"First, its Mr_Goop, because I remembered my name, and second: Of course I forgive you! If you didn't we would have probably gone and died! I should be thanking you!"  
"Really? That's…Oh, um…You're welcome, I guess.." Reko walked to the pen of animals, and nodded at the girls.  
"Its almost nighttime, so you two get inside. I'll put Mr_Goop in some water to get him rehydrated, and then I'll head to bed."  
"Wait! I found these when I was wandering that weird place, Reko! I think they belong to Mr_Goop!" Fluttershy walked forward, and gave Reko a pair of tattered black pants, and a tattered brown jacket.

"Hey! Those are my clothes! Thanks, Fluttershy! I thought I would be running around Naked! Ha!" Mr_Goop jumped up and down in Reko's arms again, and Reko put the clothes in his inventory.  
"Thank you, Fluttershy. I'm glad that you found these…Its awkward enough holding the head of my supposedly dead friend…It would be even more awkward if I had to go and watch him run around naked." He walked off, and then dumped Mr_Goop in a Trough for the animals. He almost immediately began to drain it.  
"There! Now, I'll put your clothes in the chest, and then you can go sleep in the Hotel when you're ready. Goodnight?" Reko said, holding out his fist. Mr_Goop Smiled, and jumped up and bopped his fist with his head.

"Yeah, sounds good, man. Goodnight…Also, can I have a potato?"

"When you are ready to eat again, there is a chest right beside the inside of the counter in the hotel. Feel free to eat any potatoes you see in there."  
"Yay! Potato!"  
"Speaking of food…" Reko mumbled, holding his stomach, and then wandering back to the hotel. He went to the chest, and grabbed three steaks, quickly gobbling them down, and finally filling his hunger bar. He wasn't full, though, so he ate a slice of cake that he made yesterday, and was about to head off to bed, when he saw Rainbow, sitting down at a table. He walked to her.  
"Hey, what's up? It's dangerous at night…Besides, aren't you tired?"  
"Yeah, I am…But I just had to ask. What happened at Mineville? You said you would tell me when we got home…So, spill the beans!" Reko sighed, sitting down at the table, looking down.  
"Its…A long story. I think I have it written in one of my journals…If I find it, would you read that, instead of me telling you? Its kinda harsh.." Rainbow sighed, and then nodded her head.  
"Fine…But, I expect you to show me! You can't just back down on a promise like that!"  
"I'm sorry, and I will show you. But its late now, so head off to bed, alright?" He stood up, his strength returning as his hearts filled. Rainbow did the same, sighing.  
"Alright…Goodnight, Reko. Sleep tight." She walked up the stairs, and Reko walked to his own house, where he laid down on his bed, and closed his eyes to rest…

"Well, Thanks for going LAN with me, Haden! I thought you would chicken out!"  
"Hey, this was an awesome mod, I admit! Even though it was a giant cutscene most of the time…"  
"You can't say that it wasn't cool." The player looked at the clock, and slapped his head

"Geeze! It's almost two in the morning! I have school tomorrow, I got to go! See you tomorrow?"  
"Yeah, man. Don't worry. I'll see you tomorrow. Oh yeah! Almost forgot to tell you. I built both of our skins, so we can try out that mod now!"  
"Really?! Awesome! Send mine over with Skype, and I'll download it for tomorrow!"


End file.
